Emmett's Daughter
by Iamthelostone13194
Summary: Emelia; Normal girl, has friends, and has a perfectly happy family. This is all good, unless a protective grizzly bear mommy decides that she is attacking her baby. Then no, all is NOT good. Mommy decides to kill her. Carlisle comes to help. OC/OC


Disclaimer: Emelia is MINE! **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_** GOSH!**_

* * *

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I yelled into my phone while walking home from school.

"_Well honey, it means that… you have __**NO**__ fashion sense! What so ever! NONE! NADA! SILTCH!" _My friend Alata Cheze (A lot A Cheese, HAHA)

"You know what! Forget you! I have TONS of fashion sense, you just don't know it!"

"_Whatever girl- believe whatever you want to. OH! I gotta go, my mom is doing some weird bake-a-thon, and she said I needed to be there. Sorry chica! Adios niña!"_

"Bye Mexican!" I heard a shout of 'hey!' before I hung up.

I turned onto my street and walked for about 2 minutes, before I saw a tiny grizzly cub run across the street. I stopped for a minute letting the small bear run by, before it disappeared from sight and I continued home. I then heard the soft sound of padded feet…again. I stopped again and looked both ways, shrugging my shoulders, and started to continue- but stopped when I felt terrifying-stalker-creepy breath on the back of my neck.

I turned slowly to tell the creep off, when I stopped short. In front of me stood the BIGGEST Grizzly Bear, I had_ ever_ seen (not that my opinion really counted anyways…the only bears I've ever seen are on the Animal Planet).

The Colossus looked at me and started to smell me- trying to tell if I was tasty or not I think. The only words that were able to go past my lips despite my terror were…. "_Oh shit_!"

The bear stood on its hind legs at least 2 heads taller than I; it was probably heavier than a normal bear. But I wouldn't know **I've never seen one**…

My heart was beating so loudly you could probably hear it a mile away; my eyes were wide with terror. And I was trembling- NO convulsing in fear.

It raised its paw, and then I just remember seeing red.

I could feel the pain and hear the breathing of the bear that was attacking me- but was too shocked to scream, because of the pain I was going through.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Carlisle was running through the forest on his usual hunt when the familiar scent of human blood reached him. Curiosity dictated that he investigate the smell that tempted so many of his 'children'. By then the distinct smell of grizzly bear also reached his sensitive nose. He silently worried for the person that had encountered the large mammal.

He ran towards the smell of the blood, reaching a small suburban neighborhood before he further followed the scent.

The doctor came across a clearing and saw a bear walking away from a mauled child who appeared to be around the age of 17.

His eyes widened in shock and the doctor ran quickly towards the slowly dying girl. When he reached her prone form, he knelt down next to the bloodied girl. She seemed to startle, and began to groan at the pain her moving caused her.

"Shh child, nothing more will hurt you- I promise." Carlisle moved his hand quickly to his pocket reaching to his phone.

"_Yes Carlisle?"_ Alice's voice drifted through the phone.

"Alice, ready a room and get my bag out of my car. I found a girl of about 17 or 18- she's been severely mauled by a bear. I don't think we will have any choice but to change her, but I have to try. I'll be at the house shortly- please clear anyone out who may not be able to handle the smell." Carlisle calming yet authoritive directed a quiet Alice.

"_Already done. I saw this coming but- I didn't know it would happen so soon… The room will be finished in 3 minutes. Please hurry Carlisle! She only has minutes before the change will not be able to save her." _Alice rushed before the distinct sound of the dial tone went through his ears.

He put his phone in his pocket and slowly asked her "Child? I know it's hard but I _need_ for you to please tell me your name."

She let out a mumble and then another groan.

"Pardon? Could you please try again dear- I couldn't quite understand you…" He asked while picking the half-dead blonde up.

"Emelia Shippen" were the only things she said before going limp in his arms.

"No! Stay awake! We're almost there!" He was running at such a high speed that you couldn't see the trees.

Carlisle saw his house in the distance and ran even faster (if such a thing was possible. It was moments like these that he wished he was gifted with Edward's speed).

He ran through the door, slamming it open with such strength that the door flew off its hinges.

"Alice! Esme! Come bring her to the room." He commanded.

Alice suddenly appeared into the room and took her out of his hands, then flew up the stairs.

Carlisle followed shortly after her, after washing his hands.

Not a moment later he was up the stairs in the same room Bella had found herself, not 10 years ago. "Is the room ready?" he queried. His pixie daughter nodded her head and laid the girl out flat on her back. After a couple of minutes it became quite clear that his efforts would be in vain, so he bandaged her up (to stop the bleeding) and walked down stairs.

"Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Edward, and Ana- could you please come here. I believe it is necessary we come to a family decision." He doesn't yell because he knows that they can hear him.

They all show up one by one, in the order he called them.

"Yes Carlisle?" Edward asked as he placed his arm around Bella.

"After working on Emelia, it has become quite obvious that she has only two choices available to her. She can be changed or bleed out slowly and die. Yes or no?" He asked looking at each member individually.

They all looked around the room when Emmett decided to speak up. "Hell yeah! That would be awesome! I just have one question…" Carlisle looked at the boisterous man he considered a son. "Yes?" Emmett looked at Edward then back to Carlisle "How is she like this, I mean, dying. How is she dying?"

Carlisle looked at him with a grim smile "Emmett- I find that you of all people asking this question is irony in its most bittersweet form. It appears that she was mauled by a bear on her way home from school. "

* * *

Emelia POV

It was white. I felt like I was floating in an abyss of nothing. I could feel something, but at the same time… nothing.

I looked around me and noticed how my hair was floating like I was underwater… And so were my clothes.

'So this is what my subconscious looked like?' I asked myself still looking around.

I raised my hands up and looked at them.

They looked the same, but like underwater.

My entire body felt like it had been soaked in ice-water, numb. But at the same time painful.

Then the numbness died, and fire spread throughout my body.

It felt like I was freeze dried then slowly dipped into boiling water-no LAVA. I closed my eyes in the pain and didn't open them again.

As time went by the pain slowly started to get better. And I mean slowly.

It was as if every 3 hours only millimeters would be almost painless, keyword almost. They would throb, and then feel like they had frozen.

The pain was slowly easing away. But was still there, like a ghost.

Then suddenly the pain disappeared from my arms, head, and legs. But got even more painful around my chest if possible. It felt like something was choking my heart. Slowly clenching and releasing like trying to keep the heart beat.

But the hold got stronger.

'I'm dying, I know it. Goodbye cruel world! Bye mommy, daddy. Cya Angel, Rascal, Bruits, Sierra, and Dodger. (AN: Those are all her dogs!) And bye Alata, you always were my best friend!'

My heart gave one more struggle before stopping….

But I wasn't dead! I was just… cold.

And the pain was gone; it felt like almost as soon as it started it had disappeared.

I tried moving my fingers, and found that they would in fact move.

Opening my eyes I looked up and saw everything. The cracks in the ceiling, the dust particles in the air, and the light shadows in the room.

I also felt a weight on my stomach. I looked down too see the cause, and saw a tiny Asian girl staring intently at me.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Was my reaction as I pushed the girl off of me, and surprisingly through 2 walls.

"Oh my god!" I shouted looking at my hands in terror.

"Emmett! Stop rough housing!" I heard an angelic voice call.

"It wasn't Emmett! It was _me!_ The girl's AWAKE!" A soft yet rough noise was voiced.

A gasp rang throughout the 'house' as I decided to call it.

Then as if magic 9 angels appeared out of nowhere staring at me.

I scooted backwards in the bed, which I recently discovered was, to the headboard and asked.

'WH-What the HELL is going on!?"

* * *

**AN://** Well there is the first of MANY! If you want to make-out with a character! Any of you're choosing! You MUST review! NOW SLAVES!


End file.
